A Powerful Passion
by Pequena Perola
Summary: Sakura desires ardently be loved and build a family. Itachi needed an heir, because if something wrong in their plans, he would complete their mission. However, a powerful passion between them becomes inevitable as time passes and they really know.


**Translation of the fic in portu****guese "Uma Paixão Poderosa", by "Thayaná Uchiha".**

**

* * *

**

**Title**: A Powerful Passion

**Authoress**: Thayaná

**Translator: **Pérola/Smart Angel

**Pair**: Itachi & Sakura

**Fiction** **Rating**: T (13 years)

**Genre**: Romance/Drama.

**Summary: **Sakura desires ardently be loved and build a family. Itachi needed an heir, because if something goes wrong with his plans, the heir would complete their mission. However, a powerful passion between them becomes inevitable as time goes by and they get to know each other.

* * *

**A ****Powerful Passion**

**Chapter**** 1 – Uncertainty**

Uchiha Itachi was lying on the cold and hard floor, Zetsu threw him in there. Despite the last events, he wasn't dead, but had lost consciousness because of some injuries and loss of blood, both caused by the battle against his brother Sasuke, that also fainted, but unlike Itachi, he was not in a life"threatening situation. The fight itself was not really the problem, but the side effects that their Mangekyou Sharingan was causing him, after he acquired it seven years ago.

He continued to lose blood and his life was succumbed. If not treated by a good doctor, he would soon be dead. However, there is nobody in that place who was thinking about his salvation. In other rooms, there were some people who thought he was dead and others who wished for his death to come quickly. Seemed in that day, Itachi Uchiha, the exterminator of the Uchiha clan, would finally receive the divine punishment for his past sins.

Unlike what happened with Itachi, his younger brother, Sasuke, was healed by Madara and rested in a comfortable bed, when he was awakened by its host, to hear his side of the story, that he considered as certain and true. However, Sasuke was not very interested in what he had to tell to him. From this conversation, we can see that Itachi, instead of taking Sasuke's eyes in his last moments of lucidity, had implanted his Amaterasu in him, because a black flame had exited of his left eye to attack Madara.

Not obtained much success, since the mysterious Akatsuki member's continued their small talk about Itachi's past, even thought Sasuke still had no interest in listening. When the nerves of the younger Uchiha exploded, making him lose control, the oldest hit him so that he would lose the consciousness and arrest him with strong cords.

" It's a pity, brat. " Said a tall man and with blue skin, with a large sword in his back. " I've more important things to do.

Having said that, Hoshigaki Kisame, the Uchiha Itachi partner in the Akatsuki, gave his back to three youths, especially to a young man who desired to obtain his valuable sword, the Samehada.

" Hey! Come back here! " Houzuki Suigetsu screamed uncontrollability, angry for having lost the chance of his life to obtain his ambition.

" He's far away already. " the girl group of red hair and glasses said in a mockery tone. – It's over!

" Shut up! " Suigetsu ordered furiously, kneeling down on the floor, not knowing what to do in that critical moment of his life. " I was so close.

" Close as I am of you. " Juugo muttered, a man so big that he could be called a giant.

Inside the Akatsuki, Zetsu was walking slowly by the corridors. He stops in front of a white door, putting his ear against it, trying to hear something that can be useful on any other occasion, as in the near future. But since the only thing that could inside was silence, he knocked on the door three times.

" Lost something here? " Madara asked, opening the door slightly. – Is he still alive?

" I want to talk about that, sir. " Zetsu said in a low tone. " Itachi is unconscious but still breathing…

" So end his suffering. " Madara ordered and then closed the door in Zetsu's face.

The Akatsuki with a double personality nod his head in a gesture of approval, fixing his eyes on the door that had just been closed, with an evil smile on his lips. A conversation between dark side and white side began only decide to end the suffering of, up until then, a member of their organization.

" I would love to end his existence with an ax. " His dark side expressed in practical voice.

" He'll die anyway. " Said the white side, starting floor to meet its new mission.

Opening the door of the place where Itachi was, lying on the cold ground, Zetsu silently penetrated the room with a sharp ax in his hands. Arriving very close to the Uchiha, he kneeled down to pick up the ring of the organization which Itachi was still using. After standing up, he looked at him with disgust, pointing the ax to various parts of the body of the Sharingan user, but never seemed satisfied, because, when was about to cut it, abandon the idea and looking for another place.

After a while, Zetsu finally decided to cut Itachi's head off. His mind came to a conclusion that it was the best, since the greater power of his victim were the eyes. Decapitating him would be the best way to end the problem, in other words, total loss of power. Eager, he was ready to put into practice what had just decided, and he even made his move, but something prevented him from finishing his plans.

" What do you think you're doing?" Asked the defender of Itachi, stopping the hatchet a few centimeters from the Uchiha's head.

Zetsu was paled with fear. He knew that Kisame would not be happy with the conditions of his partner and much less happy seeing him trying to finish with his life. Everything happened too fast, trying to cut the Itachi's head, he was held back by Kisame with his Samehada, that fed of chakra. Then, the protector threw the ax against its owner, that dodged quickly.

" Ki... Kisame." Zetsu, surprised by the arrival of the shark man and without the slightest idea of what would happen to him afterwards, for he knew that was not match for Kisame.

" Better go back to observing." Kisame said quietly, while Zetsu gave several steps back, scared to death. " You would not kill him without a reason. Who sent you?" Kisame wanted to know the truth.

Then Hoshigaki walked towards the coward who shook hearted uncontrollability. Taking him by the neck and raising him, he asked again:

" Who ordered you to kill Uchiha itachi?"

" I... I can't say it." Answered with great difficulty.

" Too bad, you got what you wanted." Kisame muttered, tightening the grip around Zetsu's.

" Wha … What? " Asked confused.

" You'll say to Madara that you killed Itachi, just like he ordered. " Explained the blue man, placing coward on the floor and adjusting his cape. "He is dead to everyone, including you. Understood?"

Shaking uncontrollably, Zetsu agreed with the Akatsuki in front of him. While Kisame showed his strong teeth in a scary laugh, the other Akatsuki opened the door behind him, leaving the blue lunatic who seemed ready to protect the Uchiha at any cost as quickly as possible.

After a few minutes, Kisame turned his eyes towards his companion lying on the floor. Itachi had a looked terrible, even thought he knew what would happen, because he knew of plans of the friend and was also aware of how the Sharingan affected it's user. Without losing more time, Kisame withdrew his black cape with red clouds to cover the injured man. Got down, getting Itachi in his arms to, in an instant, disappear from the place.

Haruno Sakura had came back from her last mission hours ago. The sadness and disappointment were clear as water in her eyes. All she wanted and expected was to find Sasuke and, finally, bring him back, to the town, to his best friend and, especially, to her. However, now she was in her room without being able to sleep and thinking about what could have happen to him. She was aware that he had managed to accomplish his goal, killing the own brother, but was taken by the Akatsuki. He could be dead or worst.

Lying in her bed, Sakura turned from side to side, without sleeping. Soon the sun would rise come and she would have a long day ahead, even thought she didn't know if she was going to the hospital or going to train with her master. The only thing she was sure at that moment it was needed sleep, even if only a few hours, or wouldn't able to remain standing, for her chakra would not be strong enough to endure a full new day of work.

With these troubled thoughts, she removes the sheets that were covering her, sits in bed looking at the window in front. With a little courage, she gets up and walks to it. Looking by the window of her room, she sees that Konoha is plunged into an unexpected silence. This was very strange, because the sun would soon rise. Totally stunned with the situation she was living, Sakura was nervous, needing to relax and calm down.

With that thought in mind, she walked to the kitchen hoping to find some herbs to prepare a chamomile's tea. Unfortunately, she did not found such herbs, but at the same time she did found some herbs that could make fennel's tea, that would calm down her in the same way. Sakura walked to the cupboard to get the teapot, filled with water and then turned on the stove so she could boil the water. After a few minutes, her tea was ready and served in a small cup of china. Drinking small amounts, because it was very hot and burning her tongue, Sakura returned to her room. Putting the tea on bed table and getting a random book to try to focus, she sat in her bed. However her only thoughts were what could happen to her Sasuke-kun. She wanted him he to be alive so badly, she was worried about the possible injuries that he could have after the fight against his older brother, Uchiha Itachi.

" Where you can be Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered repeatedly while she closed the book, which could not read a single word of it.

A dark and cruel laughter echoed the room. Sakura's face seemed to lose the color, leaving her totally pale. The undisguised fear appeared in her beautiful green eyes. Feeling a powerful Chakra, turned quickly to find the owner of this power that was bothering her.

" You?!" Sakura exclaimed not believing what her eyes were seeing. Could that Shinobi, a criminal Akatsuki, be in her room?

Feeling her shake, the pink hank's kunoichi was paralyzed, not being able to show any emotion, had not and could not have any reaction. The only thing in her mind would be confusion during that phallic day. Her nightmare was just beginning, at least, was what she thought.

" I need your services, Haruno." Said Kisame, giving a jump and stopping in front of the poor tormented girl. "I heard stories about your great ability with medical jutsus." With a quick movement he put his great sword in the throat of the young woman that only had time to wink. " Few ninjas get the power of healing."

Sakura was not even able to move, she knew that if she tried something, her head would be cut off. Kisame has an incredibly strong Chakra. While she was good at controlling it, her Chakra was weak. In other words, that was the end of her insignificant life, if so the Akatsuki wished.

" What do you want from me?" Sakura asked, shaking from head to toes.

" I told you, kunoichi." Kisame said, observing the features of the scared young woman. The most terrifying thing was that she could feel that he loved it.

" On the contrary to what you said, I do not have the power of healing."

" Don't play dumb, girl. " Kisame said, showing his sharp teeth.

Sakura was terrified and the fear was dominating her. Her heart was accelerated, her legs were weak and her head pant.

" It wasn't my intention. I would say that I only know some medical jutsus and I can heal with my Chakra some injuries, as long as they are not very serious." Sakura tried to calmly explain it. But she was terrified and all she wanted was that terrible man disappeared from your sight. She was silently praying that someone would come and save her.

" This serves for now." Kisame said, holding with force Sakura's right arm. The young woman's eyes wide, the fear growing along with the curiosity to know who might be needing her help.

" Sasuke-kun." Sakura muttered.

Hearing the name of his partner's, Kisame couldn't stop himself and gave a high laugh, making the kunoichi is shake and the Samehada take away some fillets of her blood.

" Come on, Haruno." The Shinobi said abruptly. " Someone needs to your help..."

" Who? " Asked not contain her curiosity.

" You'll know when you see it."

" No."

" No?"Asked the blue.

" I 'll not help any killer of rank-S." Sakura replied with her eyes closed, waiting for the worst.

Hoshigaki Kisame was surprised. She was just a kunoichi that had not the slightest chance against him. Her chakra wasn't a big deal and it was weak at moment, still she defied him. How many kunoichis did that? The answer was clear: none. Only this kunoichi with pink hair and intense green eyes.

" I have the impression that you do not understand." He began with a ironic tone. " If my friend dies, you will not die at first. First you will watch the death of all your family, that ironically are all civilians." The anger invaded the Sakura's soul. " How does it feel to be a kunoichi from a ninja-less family?"

Tie-up, Sakura agree nod her head and looked at the floor. After a few moment of reflection, she said:

" I have no choice. " She raised her head, staring him with tears in his eyes and an expression as if she were convicted.

Without answer it, the Shinobi that was still holding with force the ninja's right arm, took her in his arms with a rapid movement, giving a jump and leaping from tree to tree, finally arrived in the old Uchiha's district. The spine of Sakura was completely chilled. If the injured was within the Clan, he could only be ... An Uchiha!

Leading her by the streets, through the abandoned and destroyed houses, finally Kisame stopped in front of the largest of them all. It was a real mansion, in other words, the home of the clan's leader. At least it used to be, before the massacre, when had people to self be part of a Clan.

" Come on!! " Kisame ordered.

" Let me go first." Sakura said.

" No, only inside." He said, opening the door and pushing her into the house.

She entered the bedroom being pulled by the ninja of weird skin. Sakura didn't want to cry, the fear was clear on her face, she fought against the tears that wanted to fall. There was someone lying in bed, a man. Near him, a fire that could be said as a fireplace, or even a bonfire. Probably made by a justsu.

" Don't let him die" Kisame ordered, letting go of Sakura's arm with a jolt.

Sakura said nothing, only approaching the bed where an Uchiha, hurt and apparently with fever, was lying down, looking almost dead.

" Ita... Uchiha Itachi. " Sakura muttered, while his heart seemed to stop for a few seconds. She could not believe that she would be forced to save the life of the person who destroyed the life of the one she loved.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** I wasn't intending to write this fanfic at the moment, but when I read the previous chapters of the manga, the idea of this fic crossed my mind and I couldn't resist. This story is following the manga up to chapter 402. Nevertheless, many things changed, I believe that those who do not read the manga will not be so lost and those who read do not be surprised with my small changes. Please read the whole chapter, then take yours conclusions. Is it worth following this idea? I hope the answer is yes, and please, do not forget the reviews. Thank you already

**Translator's Note: **First: the fic and the author are wonderful, blame the incompetent translator for anything strange during the reading.

The idea of bringing this fic for English belongs to Thayaná, a dream that I am trying to realize. I always loved the story and make it part of the disclosure is an achievement. I hope you enjoy as much as me. Finally, please send the reviews saying what you thought of the chapter, if I should continue translating, if I should first learn to speak English right for not to ruin the story... Say anything, but please say something, and preferably without slang... My English is not very strong yet XD

Posted again XD: 08/15


End file.
